All of This Past
by AleainSarin6
Summary: The story about the most anticipated union to bring two prominate Vampire clans together, meaning the Peacecraft and Yuy clan. This is another typical arranged marriage situation, but there will be more twists to come.
1. Chapter 1

All Of This Past

_Relena' s POV_

August 24, 1572. For those who are familiar with this date would what event had occurred, but for those who are not, allow me to unravel. That date was the day known today as Massacre of St. Bartholomew. The day that I can still remember the screams and the site of Protestant blood being spilled. So many people, no Protestant was spared, not even the children. I died that day as well, not a victim being slain, but to my own fall. I was engaged to a Protestant, I didn't care about religion, because I at the time I found true happiness, but that night changed everything. Gaspard was slain right before my very eyes, they took their sword and slit him on the throat, blood pouring out, his body which I clung to so tightly, never caring about his blood staining my skin. His lifeless expression is still fresh in my memory, the look of terror and sadness, because it seemed as though he knew, but ashamed that he wouldn't be there to enjoy life.

My name is Relena Peacecraft, and I have been dead now for 436 years. I ended my life that night drowning myself, and my last view of life that laid before me was an ocean of blood and corpses. Milliardo forbids me to talk of such a subject, but I cannot forget what was and is still part of me. Damn him. Damn him for saving me and for turning me into his kind. A blood feeding creature. A vampire. Blood is all I see now since the time I have been dead. Now all I have is a cycle of unforgiving memories, and eternity. There is no happiness, no love, or that feeling of affection. Emptiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**The** **Proposal**

"_Relena, the time has come to unite our bloodline with the Yuy bloodline, it is not my most favored choice but as a princess you know this is rational. Our bloodline is dying so we must do what it takes. I have already arranged for you to wed Heero of the Yuy clan in order to succeed us. This ice that you have kept around your heart I hope will shatter and give Yuy a chance. Your Gaspard is gone, he has been for over four hundred years. Put aside the warrior of hate and despair, it's time for you to move on."_

Milliardo took one final glance at me before leaving to his study to meet with the elders from other clans. A Peacecraft of what? My brother is a damn fool. The Peacecraft's were never meant to be creatures of darkness. I've kept my heart empty all these years, I feel nothing, and now I am to wed our most honorable warrior Heero. He has no compassion for anything. His strength and intelligence I do give him notice on, but anything more is meaningless. I don't care what Milliardo tells me, the ice around my heart I believe it will be my best defense when I am stuck living an eternity with Heero. Put aside the warrior my beloved brother tells me, I think not and the title of princess will not stop me, because I am not a weak defenseless one. The day I let go the memory of Gaspard is when I am given someone who has enough love and compassion that can make this unending life feel like a blur. Fuck all them.

"_By the way Relena, your engagement will be annouced at tonight's gathering, and th_e _Yuy clan shall be arriving sho_r_tly. I suggest that you get around to address our ccompany, also be sure that you feed because you become rude around guests when you don't. Please try not lecture about you killing yourself when you are united with Heero, because I am sure that he has more strength capable to end yours if he wished, but such a thing will not occur due to the arrangements."_

Feed I will do, what can better distract me from such a thing. I will go hunt a nice lovely virgin and enjoy her life fade in my hands, that alone can create my aphrodisiac, but like that is fun without great friend Hilde, whom I was so fortunate to meet two centuries ago. In her life she was a navice nun getting ready for her final vows, but have and behole she was taken by a vampire, who was Duo. Now they are inseperable, sometimes it makes me want kill a whole city, but at least she is not alone and has someone to share this damned life. I on the other hand am content, not having to deal with a greedy vampire to reign over me. Heero, you have no idea what you have been arranged into, because I am going to make things unbearable and trust me, I have all eternity to keep at it.


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~Our First Meeting~~~~~~~~

The engagement party that has waited for centuries for my family has finally arrived, except my mother and father did not live to see it. Sitting at my vanity in my master bedroom felt as if time stood still, and the ability to let even the most lonely tear drop to fall down my ageless face was unbearable. Looking at my reflection in the mirror many would consider ideal. My long honey blonde hair was fixed in a perfect arrangement of curls, make-up not overdone, the dress which I picked a few days ago from Dior, which was in a dark sultry shade of red (how appropriate for being a vampire). Every inch of the mansion was richly decorated, my brother and his wife truly went over the top, but then again I can only imagine on my wedding day. All was perfect, except for one vital thing: love. Once again I was lost in my thoughts, and interrupted by Milliardo, "Relena, it is time for you to greet you to greet your guests, and by the way you look ravishing little sister." With one last look in the mirror I took hold of my brother's arm who escorted my down the main stairway into the large hall. When I has reached the final step, there stood before me my betrothed Heeo Yuy. He wore a black Armani suite, along with matching shoes dress shoes. His hair was unruly in a shade of burnt umber, his eyes of deep Persian blue, his skin you could tell beheld a dark tan but is now much paler due to being a Vampire like me, I do not want to admit that me was quite agreeable, but until you looked at his face. The stern expression on his face was not at all promising, it made me feel uncomfortable already, and somehow the feeling felt mutual. After a moment of silence Heero bowed before me and I curtsied back, kissed my hand and said," Princess Relena, it is a pleasure in finally meeting you. Your name is been the main subject for quite sometime in my household." "Thank you, Prince Heero, your name as has also become very familiar. On behalf of my brother and me, we welcome you, and hope that your stay is to your liking."He bowed again once more, I returned the curtsied also, he held out his arm which I took hold of, and we entered the endless hall of our wedding guests.


	4. Chapter 4

~~Engagement Party~~

As we entered to where our guests were, I could not help but notice the splendor of the elaborated hall that was richly decorated. Candle stands everywhere, a giant dance floor, and surrounding the dance floor were tables with beautiful china and wine glasses. Noin and Milliardo have truly outdone themselves for this event, which I can only imagine what our estate should look like when the wedding day will come. Heero and I sat in our seats, and Milliardo signaled for everyone to take a seat before giving his opening speech.

"My Lords and Ladies, thank you for attending tonight in celebration of a marriage that will soon take place. This marriage will unite two families for all eternity; the Yuy bloodline and the Peacecraft bloodline. As a loving brother, I take the place for which my father cannot do, I accept Prince Heero Yuy's proposal to my only enchanting sister Princess Relena Peacecraft. I know that our parents would be proud. Tonight we raise our glasses for the both of them. To Heero and Relena.""To Heero and Relena," The guests repeated.

Every glass was raised in the hall but mine. Heero saw this gesture and returned back to his original stern look, except this time it was much harsh. I could tell he was offended, but that was my intension. _He can act as polite and charming to me with an audience, but to me this marriage will be far worse than the hell we vampires are destined for. There is no compassion, nor sincerity to his character. How am I supposed to deal with that?_ Noin, my sister-in-law who sat on my left at the table lightly whispered in my ear. "Relena, you really should try to appear that you are getting along with your fiancé' in public. If you insult him where other eyes can see, you insult us and his family as well, this is a belief that both our clans hold strongly. I know that you barely know Heero, just for future gatherings keep this in mind, but happens behind closed doors is up to you." I hold great respect for Noin not only due to her understanding nature, but how she always possesses the ability to maintain balance. She is my brother's conscious, his other half, and if he should ever lose her I fear for the person, human or undead who would get in his way. Milliardo has an unstoppable temper that can raise hell itself.

While still sitting at the table I watched the guests dancing. After watching the spinning and turning, my eyes were getting dizzy, and I wanted to escape back to my master bedroom, honestly any place would be better than dreading this atmosphere much longer. Then without any hint or warning, Heero pulls out his cold hand and says, "Relena, I believe this would be the appropriate time for us to dance, besides this is our engagement party, let us show the guests our gratitude." I so badly wanted to deny his cold hand, but there was no choice. To deny was the ultimate action of pure rudeness in my case, so I had to go along in this fiasco. _This is really pissing me off_, I thought to myself. I placed my hand with his and lead us to the dance floor.

As soon we entered onto the floor, the other guests that were dancing exited, and returned to their seats. All eyes were on us. As formalities should go, before the music stared he bowed and I curtsied, and we took our position for the waltz. The music played softly, gently he led me, and we seemed to be gliding on the dance floor. His eyes stared very intently at me, which I suppose was meant to intimidate, but was not working. "My Prince, from what I was taught, staring at you partner intently in a waltz is a rude gesture. Traditionally both partners should be looking in opposite directions, not at each other." "Well, my dear Princess, since you have already gave a displeasing gesture, I thought that I should return the favor." "What brings us in this moment is the circumstance that we are engaged and must play our roles in perfect manner. To be quite blunt with you Prince Heero, I will participate as your soon partner to be in public, but what happens behind closed doors is where my true honest nature will occur." "Then I agree we have an understanding, because this form of action seems to be very suiting for the both of us."

As soon as the music, there was a roar of applause in the hall. We both bowed, and returned back our seats. The guests seemed pleased with our performance. "I am glad you took my advice to heart Relena. Your performance was quite astonishing, as well as convincing." "Noin, your guidance has always been so helpful. Indeed I did take your advice into action, and yes the result was marvelous." "Perhaps you may end up loving Heero Yuy, but right now that emotion was spoken too soon." "There is no way that sort of development ever occurring. Besides I am quite sure his feelings are mutual, but if they are not it is my mission to keep it so." "What makes a vampire more dangerous is an ambitious one." "Then that should make me far more deadlier as an ambitious bride-to-be." _Heero thinks he's the only unbearable one in this arrangement. He has another thing coming._


	5. Chapter 5

~~Therapy Session~~

The wedding was soon to be taking place, and the planning was only beginning. The process of customizing every detail of the wedding from centerpieces all the way down to my dress made me exhausted. When I walked into my bedroom I changed out of my dark-washed skinny jeans and vintage style beige top into a black tank top and black stretch pants. Then I walked down to the grand hall, where the ball took placed, and found all my favorite weapons in place. I had every medieval weapon imaginable laid out, which I was so glad that I requested the butler to have then ready when I got home. Now I was waiting for trusting friend Hilde to accompany in letting off some steam. Hilde is pretty close to the same age as I am, because a little after I was turned, she requested me to change her, because she was dying of illness at the time and she did not want me to be alone. I know that then at the time the choice was hers, but I can tell she sometimes longs for death because she has been lingering all these years with no love or even a cherished memory of love like I have. I appreciate all that she has done for our friendship. One question that has been asked on numerous occasions was why I possess medieval weapons in the household. To be quite frank, I find guns to be more cowardly than swordsmanship, even though I do own some guns. Mainly just for the sake to let others know that I have kept up with the times of evolving weaponry. The sword is what I have kept very close to my heart for centuries, because it has become a part of me. It is my reminder of Gaspard, because when we were children we use to play with sticks and when we got older we use to practice with our own swords. Others see it as an unlady-like hobby, but they don't understand. Hilde understands because she too was also part of my childhood, and practiced with Gaspard and I. Every so quietly Hilde, who is dressed in a similar attire like me, walks in.

"So by all means, what are you pissed about now my dear friend?"

"Hilde! I am sure you heard the news that I am to be married soon."

"Yes, indeed I have heard the wonderful news, but I did not catch the name of the privileged one to be called your husband." She said sarcastically.

"Heero Yuy, and do we have quite an agreement."

"I can only imagine."Which one do you want to start with Hilde?"

"I was thinking Flamberge today"

"Perfect"

We both grab a Flamberge sword off the table and take our stance with our swords held high above our heads like eagles (think of Kingdom of Heaven when Godfrey is first practicing against his son Balian). There is silence, where we can hear a pin drop, we are frozen like statues in our positions. When we hear the sound of birds at one of the windows, devilish grins come across our faces, and with a flicker on my eyes we begin. Hilde charges towards me, and I blocking her attach. Back and forth we charge against each other using up all of the space in the grand hall. "What sort….. of agreement….. did you develop with Heero?" She asks in between hits. "That we……would act……accordingly……..in public…….but behind…….closed doors……….is to be………determined," I said in return between hits. Then with one slight distraction I had a faint memory of Heero in my mind, _he does act rudely at times but his face can almost resemble Gaspard._ Soon as my thought left Hilde put a lovely cut on my arm, _dammit I cannot be thinking of that when I am doing this, especially since I am using this therapy about the wedding_. "Relena………..that was a………first" "Hilde……….just keep fighting…………..I need this!" After thirty more minutes of not talking we finally call it quits. We put away our swords, and sit down on the floor.

"Relena, I mean it, you never get cut when we do this. What were you thinking about?" I did not want to tell her the whole truth, but I gave her the answer that could be the best explanation. "Gaspard," I said in return. "It's been over four hundred years since the massacre at St. Bartholomew, but even that does not help the death our good friend and your lover Gaspard." "Hilde, I do not want to marry this Heero, I believe there is nothing he can offer what Gaspard did other than a title and an extended family. I promised myself that I will love no other but Gaspard even though he is long departed. Also that I will make Heero miserable behind closed doors." "You always were the ambitious one Relena, which is what has made us through all these years." "He currently thinks that I am this delicate princess , because Milliardo refuses to unravel my 'other' skills to him and the whole clan. The only ones who know are you, the butler, Millardo and Noin. Now that I think about it we have to get these weapons put away, I have the butler take care of it." "Alright, we should get cleaned up, because we destroyed a bit in here." Looking around, I forgot all the dents and hols in the walls, which my brother is going to love me for. "You're right Hilde. Go to the guest bedroom, and borrow what clothing you need, and from there we'll go to lunch and do some shopping I guess." "I will see you in a bit then, and go get that deep cut cleaned."

While still sitting on the floor my mind was still wondering. The butler started picking up my weapons and putting them away quickly, so that my fiancé' would not see them. Hell, I did not care what he saw, besides he will be married to me soon, and yes I will pull them out when I wanted to. By the time I was done thinking, everything was put away, _this gets more and more fascinating on how quick he gets doing this_. Finally getting off the floor, I head straight for my room to get around, but before I leave the grand hall I hear a voice. "A nice performance you put on, but your friend is right, you should not get distracted or else you would not have that gash on your arm." A tall and unruly haired man stepped out of the shadows. _Heero_. "Glad you enjoyed it, but now I have to go get changed," "One question before you leave princess. When were you going to disclose this hobby of yours to me?" "I was aiming for our wedding night," I said with a devilish grin, and then finally I walked out before he could utter another word.


End file.
